dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Duskwall Plateau (3.5e Quest)/The Ziggurat of Flesh
Protruding as a blasphemy to the cloudy green grey dark sky stands the ziggurat of flesh. made of red bleeding humid large bricks of stone. Examining the stones closely reveals carving of hideous faces and animals all mixed up together in some painful dance of ecstasy. The boundaries among every brick contain maggots swirling in a white mass which is washed by a drizzle of blood that flows at the suture of brick borders. The ziggurat have a quadrangular base. Coming closer to the ziggurat makes one feel nauseated of the bad smell of rotting flesh. =Elements within the ziggurat= 1. Entrance Large bricks of carved stone lead to the entrance of the ziggurat. The entrance have thick large lintels. Symbols of Doresain King of Ghouls decorating them. among the symbols are: The ghoul skull, The severed female head and the spilled guts. ---- 2. These stairs lead to the upper balcony. the semi-cyrcled stairs at the sides of the corridor lead to the lower "pool level" The entrace to the balcony is closed by a with no locks. to open the gate the players must turn around the 2 keys. the two keys are the two gargoyles located near the blood bath at the lower level. ---- 3. The balcony watches the Blood bath and the Golem it is only accessible after opening the two Gargoyles by turning them. This Balcony contains the negative portal which Go-go'roth uses as a replenishment for his shield. The negative portal is twisted shimmering purple black vortex hovering above a pile of Sickening fused twisting animated bodies. 2 animated bloody arms hold the portal open, cutting these arms will shatter the portal and close it. ---- 4. A big Pool Of blood almost the entire room. when the pc's approach a large 11HD Flesh Golem emerges from the Pool. It Automaticlly Attacks The players. It has 11HD And 90HP This Golem Does not use The Normal Full attack of 2 slams +10 melee (2d8+5). But instead It uses 1 attack Considered as Full attack Of his Chain Of tourmented flesh. :*''The Chain Of Tourmented Flesh'' is a special weapon Of this Golem. its a metal Chain With a ball of Animated Human Bodies all Connected and Fused Together, all shivering and moving, creating a horrible sight. : Attack +11 melee (4d8+10) The Flesh Golem i beeing periodically healed by the 3 growing pulsating Cyst's. ---- 5. Turning these two gargolyles 180 degrees opens the steel gate located between the stairs to the upper balcony and the The balcony. One of The two stone gargoyles has a Broken Finger. Mending The broken Finger with The Finger Piece found on one of the The Necro Mage Gnolls reveals an opening in the Gragoyles mouth. Inside the mouth a "Ring Of Brief Blessing" can be found. ---- 6-8 These are large 3 Cysts located near The Blood Bath. they are all connected to the Flesh Golem In The Blood Bath. The 3 cysts are pulsating and growing each round. every 2-3 round 1 of them explodes while healing the Flesh golem for 2d12 Damage. Each Cyst have a 5 AC. Inflicting 10HP of damage will burst the cyst without healing the Flesh golem, but the cyst will release its damaging effect (described below) and restart growing. :6-'The Cyst of the tormented Skin': is a skin cyst with visible flow of blood under the irritated skin of the cyst. If the Cyst Explodes (By Damage made by a player Or by timely accurance as it supposed to be) 5' from a Player Character The player Must make a succesful Fortitude Saving Throw vs. DC 13 Or suffer 1D10 Hit Points of Damage. :7-'The Cyst Of the Fading Heart': is a Heart like looking red Bloody Cyst. If the Cyst Explodes (By Damage made by a player Or by timely accurance as it supposed to be) 5' from a Player Character The player Must make a succesful Fortitude Saving Throw vs. DC 13 Or suffer 1 full round of unability to move or attack due to severe weakness of the blood system and the heart. :8-'The cyst of the Feeble body': is a mass of muscular tissues. If the Cyst Explodes (By Damage made by a player Or by timely accurance as it supposed to be) 5' from a Player Character The player Must make a succesful Fortitude Saving Throw vs. DC 13 Or suffer -4 to Strength for 5 rounds. this Strength reduction is Cumulative. a Player character that reaches Strength 0 is totaly Paralyzed. ::Round action table for the cyst's :suggested tactics: one character should use ranged weapon to explode the cysts or a runner should be assigned to run around the cysts and damage them thus preventing them from healing the Flesh golem ----